Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect DescriptionEditar Medium Exterior Crowd Cheer and Yell Surge With Light Applause. It debuted in The Muppets at Walt Disney World in 1990. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound EffectEditar SourceAudio Used InEditar TV ShowsEditar *30 Rock *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Little Doll Lost".) *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Hot Diggity Doom".) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Super Robotnik".) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Age of Empires Toons (Heard once in "Sweating Shirt".) *Aladdin: The Series *Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway (Heard once in season 15 episode 6.) *The Amazing World of Gumball *American Dad! *American Dragon: Jake Long *American Ninja Warrior *The Angry Beavers *Animaniacs *Arthur *Back at the Barnyard *Bear in the Big Blue House *Barney & Friends *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Hero 6: The Series *Big Time Rush *Blue's Clues *Bobby's World *Bonkers *Bordertown *Boy Meets World *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Breadwinners *Brum *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "The Bubble Bee-athalon!.") *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *The Buzz on Maggie *CatDog *Chowder *Clarence *Colby's Clubhouse *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Creature Comforts *Darkwing Duck *Dave the Barbarian *Dawson's Creek *Destroyed in Seconds *Dexter's Laboratory *Disney's House of Mouse (Heard often beginning with "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" and in a wide selection of episodes, including "Timon and Pumbaa".) *Dog City *Doug *Duckman *DuckTales (2017 TV Series) *The Emperor's New School *Even Stevens *Everybody Loves A Moose *The Fairly OddParents *Family Guy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Frasier *Futurama *The Garfield Show *GirlStuff/BoyStuff *Goof Troop *Hey Arnold! (Heard twice in "Benchwarmers" and "Synchronized Swimming".) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *I Am Weasel *James Bond Jr. *Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Back on Shaq.") *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Heard once in "Things That Make You Go Boom!".) *Kim Possible *King of the Hill *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *La CQ (TV Mexico Series) *Let's Go Luna! *Let's Make a Deal (Heard once in the 1990 intro.) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Life with Louie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *The Little Mermaid: The Series *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Lizzie McGuire *MAD *The Magic School Bus *Malcolm in the Middle *Masked Rider (Heard once in "Cat-Atomic".) *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Pluto's Magic Paws.") *The Middle *Mike & Molly *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) *Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide *The Office *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *One Tree Hill *Oswald (Heard once in "I Guess You Never Know".) *Pawn Stars *The Penguins of Madagascar *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Phineas and Ferb *Pickle and Peanut *Pinky and the Brain *Power Rangers *The Powerpuff Girls *Press Your Luck (Made for the Oprah "you get a car" Whammy in the 2019 version.) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Reba *Regular Show *The Reppies *Rescue 911 *Robot and Monster *Robot Chicken *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rules of Engagement (Heard once in "Old Timer's Day".) *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Sesame Street *Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "Gone But Not Four-Gotten.") *Shaun the Sheep *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "Stale Rider".) *The Simpsons (Heard once in "Dancin' Homer", "Bart the Daredevil", "The Cartridge Family", and "You Kent Always Say What You Want".) *Sitting Ducks *Skinnamarink TV *Smallville *Sofia the First *South Park *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in the following episodes:) **"Culture Shock" **"The Fry Cook Games" **"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" **"MuscleBob BuffPants" **"Patty Hype" **"Sleepy Time" **"Texas" *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "Rock TV.") *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Teacher's Pet *Timon & Pumbaa *Teen Angel *Teen Titans Go! *Talespin *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "DJ Jerry".) *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Totally Spies! *Two of a Kind *Ultimate Spider-Man *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *We Bare Bears *Whacked Out Sports *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *X-Men Evolution *Zeke and Luther (Heard once in "Skate Squad".) TV SpecialsEditar *The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) - (Debut) (Heard twice.) *The Nick & Jessica Variety Hour (2004) (Heard at the end of the animated lion vignette during the bow after Jessica got out of the lion. The part before the whistling.) *SEMA: Battle of the Builders 5 *Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration *Walt Disney World Happy Easter Parade (Heard twice in "1997 Easter Parade".) MoviesEditar *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Ant Bully (2006) *A Simple Wish (1997) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) *Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Balto (1995) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) *Bionicle: Mask of Light (2003) *Black Sheep (1996) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Heard in part of "Floating".) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (Heard twice.) *Bride and Prejudice (2004) *Bring It On (2000) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Chicken Run (2000) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cool Runnings (1993) *Doc Hollywood (1991) *Daddy Day Camp (2007) *Deck the Halls (2006) *Descendants (2015) *DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Drive Me Crazy (1999) *The Even Stevens Movie (2003) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *Firehouse Dog (2007) *The Flintstones (1994) *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age SmackDown (2015) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Fred Claus (2007) *Free Willy (1993) *George of the Jungle (1997) *The Godfather Part II (1974) *Happy Gilmore (1996) *Hercules (1997) *Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) *High School Musical (2006) *High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Incredibles 2 (2018) *Into the Woods (2014) *Jem and the Holograms (2015) *Jingle All the Way (1996) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Joe's Apartment (1996) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) *Minions (2015) *The Miracle Season (2018) *Monsters University (2013) *Mulan II (2005) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Nativity! (2009) *Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) *Patch Adams (1998) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Racing Stripes (2005) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Robots (2005) *RocketJump: The Movie (2014) *Sausage Party (2016) *Scooby-Doo (2002) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Shrek (2001) *Sing (2016) *Space Jam (1996) *Speed Racer (2008) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Stuart Little (1999) *Teen Beach 2 (2015) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Trolls (2016) *Turbo (2013) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) *Zootopia (2016) ShortsEditar *Almost Home (2014) *Chuck E. Cheese's Birthday Star Show (2009) (Shorts) on CECBabies *Disney Fairies (Shorts) *The Hillbilly Bears: Miss UnderStanding (1999) Radio StationsEditar *Radio Paiquerê FM 98.9 - Radio Esporte (Londrina, PR) (Heard in a high pitch in either 2013 or 2016.) Theme ParksEditar Universal Parks and Resorts: *The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the Pre-Show.) Beto Carreros: * Madagascar Circus Show (Heard once in the Applause.) Video GamesEditar Arcade: *Wheel a Win (when a player almost hits the Spin Zone bonus. The first few seconds of this sound effect are heard.) PC: *Age of Empires *Age of Empires 3 *Age of Empires 3 The Asian Dynasties *Math Workshop (Video Game) *JumpStart Kindergarten (Video Game) *The Way Things Work (Video Game) *Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Total War Rome (2004) *Total War Rome II (2013) *Zoo Tycoon: Complete Collection (2003) *Zoo Tycoon 2: Ultimate Collection (2008) PlayStation: *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (Video Game) (Heard once in "Tomorrowland Speedway".) Nintendo Switch: *Kirby: Star Allies (Used during the animation for the Festival ability.) Nintendo Wii: * Wii Sports (2006) iOS: *Papa's Hot Doggeria Android: *Papa's Hot Doggeria BumpersEditar *Blue's Clues Promo- Emmy Nominations (1999) *Nick Jr. UK: Make it and Bake it - Best Bake (2017) (Bumpers) CommercialsEditar BR: * Comercial MercadoLivre.com 2009 - Grego 15 segundos * Comercial MercadoLivre.com 2009 - Grego 30 segundos * Comercial MercadoLivre.com 2009 - Grego 45 segundos UK: *First4lawyers - That's What Justice Feels Life (2013) *Kellogg's Coco Pops - High Dive (1996) *Kellogg's Screamin' Fruit Winders and Spurters Shark Tale Tongue Transfers (2004) *Kellogg's Shark Tale Water Maze Inside (2004) *McDonald's Happy Meal - Hercules (1997) USA: *Adidas - Dog *Frosted Flakes - We Are Tigers (2008) *Johnsonville Sausage - Made in the USA (2018) (The part before the whistling.) *Las Vegas Motor Speedway (2018) (The part before the whistling.) *Toys "R" Us - Geoffrey's Box Office (2003) *Wendy's Kids Meal (200?) (The part before the whistling.) *Wisconsin State Fair (2014) Radio SpotsEditar *Radio Paiquerê FM 98.9 - Radio Esporte (2016) (Heard in the beginning and intro.) *Texas Ford Dealers - Proud Sponsor of Aggie Football (2006) (Heard in the beginning and the end.) Music VideosEditar *Akon - Lonely *Dan Zanes - Down In The Valley *High School Musical 2 - What Time Is It? *Mariah Carey - Loverboy *Peter Kay's Animated All-Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley (Music Videos) *The Wiggles Decorate the Tree *Voz da Verdade - Deus Dormiu Lá em Casa *Will Smith: Will 2K (Music Video) PromosEditar Germany: *ProSieben - The Magic of the Fall (1995) USA: *Blue's Clues Live Ad - Update (2001) *CBS - Titanic (1996) *High School Musical Around the World (2006) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2002-2005) (Toon Disney) *Spike: Bar Rescue (2016) VideosEditar *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) *Holidays for Children (Videos) (Heard once in "Election Day") *Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years *Sesame Street: - Let's Make Music (2000) (Videos) *The Wiggles Movie (1997/1998) *Menos é Mais (2018) (Heard once in "Rua Recaída") *Xuxa O Show Ao Vivo (2006) *Xuxa Festa Ao Vivo (2008) TrailersEditar *20th Century Fox Selections VHS Promo (1995) (Trailers) *A Bug's Life (1998) (Trailers) *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) (Trailers) *Hercules (1997) (Trailers) *High School Musical 2 (2007) (Trailers) *Minions (2015) (Trailers) *Shark Tale (2004) (Trailers) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Trailers) *Uptown Girls (2003) (Trailers) TV SpotsEditar *A Bug's Life (1998) (TV Spots) *Bend It Like Beckham (2003) (TV Spots) *Seabiscuit (2003) (TV Spots) *Shark Tale (2004) (TV Spots) IDs/IntrosEditar *CECTV ID - Cheese Falling Into Pizza (2009) *Teen Titans Go! Hollywood Special (2018) DVD MenusEditar *High School Musical (2006 DVD) (DVD Menus) (Once mixed with PE140501.) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Tales From the Deep (2003 DVD) (DVD Menus) *Sleeping Beauty (DVD Menus) (Heard once in the "Rescue Aurora Adventure Game".) MusicEditar *Ben Chalatit - Dam Web OriginalsEditar *Smosh Videos Other MediaEditar *Chuck E. Cheese's (2001 or 2002-Present) (Others) *Ellen's Game of Games: The Game App (Heard once in a triple high pitch when the winner is revealed after you touch the winner present on "Game of Games Live".) FacebookEditar * Ginásio de Esportes Domingão Jataizinho Pentecostes Diocesano Youtube VideoEditar * Criança Esperança 2001 * Criança Esperança 2008 * Criança Esperança 2011 * Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 * Show da Virada 2005/2006 * Show da Virada 2008/2009 * Show da Virada 2009/2010 * Show da Virada 2011/2012 * Show da Virada 2014/2015 AnimeEditar *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in Episode 60 Part 3.) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody *One Piece *Pokémon Image GalleryEditar Age of Empires III The Asian Dynasties Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.png|Age of Empires III The Asian Dynasties Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20052006 Hollywoodedge,_Medium_Exterior_Crow_PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2005/2006 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20092010 Hollywoodedge,_Medium_Exterior_Crow_PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2009/2010 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20142015 Hollywoodedge,_Medium_Exterior_Crow_PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2014/2015 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Instantâneo 3 (28-12-2019 20-44).png|Total War Rome Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Instantâneo 4 (28-12-2019 20-45).png|Total War Rome Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Papa's Hot Doggeria Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.jpg|Papa's Hot Doggeria Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Age of Empires 3 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.png|Age of Empires 3 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Criança Esperança 2001 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.gif|Criança Esperança 2001 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Video 1578317097 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa O Show Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Video 1578316394 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa Festa Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Video 1578316633 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa Festa Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Video_1578318060 (online video cuttercom).gif|Xuxa O Show Ao Vivo Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Ginásio de Esportes Domingão Jataizinho Pentecostes Diocesano Hollywoodedge,_Medium_Exterior_Crow_PE141401.png|Ginásio de Esportes Domingão Jataizinho Pentecostes Diocesano Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.png|Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (2).png|Desfile Jataizinho Paraná 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 VID_20190907_092428419 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.png|VID_20190907_092428419 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Criança Esperança 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401.png|Criança Esperança 2008 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Criança Esperança 2011 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (2).png|Criança Esperança 2011 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Criança Esperança 2011 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.png|Criança Esperança 2011 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 vlcsnap-2019-11-09-15h14m04s461.png|Age of Empires Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20082009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (2).gif|Show da Virada 2008/2009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20082009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (3).gif|Show da Virada 2008/2009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20082009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2008/2009 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Show da Virada 20112012 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401.gif|Show da Virada 2011/2012 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Audio SamplesEditar